


Late Night Chat

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 30_lemons on LiveJournal for the theme "Virtual Reality."  Gonzoverse.  Warning:  This is in chat format.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Chat

**Author's Note:**

> This depicts a fictitious instant messaging service and fictitious screen names. Any resemblance to any real screen name is purely coincidental.

JWBull: Hello. On late again?

FieldsofGolde: I worked after hours tonight. The office was so busy.

JWBull: I've been very busy myself. But last night I got some sleep, finally.

FieldsofGolde: I missed you.

JWBull: Really? That's very kind of you to say.

FieldsofGolde: *poke* I'm not being kind. It's just true... I love our conversations.

JWBull: Now you're making me blush.

FieldsofGolde: Good. I like that idea.

JWBull: I'm not sure I should ask what you mean by that.

FieldsofGolde: We've come a long way from just chatting about Star Wars, haven't we? It gives me something to look forward to at the end of the day, just being able to talk to you.

JWBull: Well, I feel the same way. I'm much happier when I get to talk to you.

FieldsofGolde: So, how was your work?

JWBull: Now, you know I'm not supposed to talk about that.

FieldsofGolde: Because you're a spy!

JWBull: You know very well I'm not a spy! I just work on computers for the government. I'm practically retired at my age.

FieldsofGolde: It sounds to me like they work you pretty hard, with the late hours you keep.

FieldsofGolde: You keep telling me you're so old. How old are you, anyway?

JWBull: I'm nearly seventy.

FieldsofGolde: So you're 69? ;) Sexy.

JWBull: Sexy?

JWBull: Oh. That. *laugh*

FieldsofGolde: Now I imagine I'm really making you blush.

JWBull: I'm afraid so.

FieldsofGolde: What do you look like? Can you send me a picture?

JWBull: You really want a picture of me?

FieldsofGolde: I'm sure you're very handsome.

JWBull: Perhaps I'm not bad for my age.

FieldsofGolde: What colour are your eyes?

JWBull: They're green. What colour are your eyes?

FieldsofGolde: Blue. And I have blonde hair. They tell me I have a shapely figure, but I don't know. I'd send you a picture but I don't have a good one right now.

JWBull: That's all right. I actually don't have a picture of me either. But you sound quite beautiful.

FieldsofGolde: Why thank you! What colour is your hair?

JWBull: Black.

FieldsofGolde: With white in it?

JWBull: No, actually.

FieldsofGolde: You must charm all the ladies at work.

JWBull: There aren't very many ladies at my work.

FieldsofGolde: Are there any pretty ones?

JWBull: Well, I only know two, really.

FieldsofGolde: And what do they look like?

JWBull: I'd have to say they're quite pretty.

FieldsofGolde: *jealous*

JWBull: Now you're being silly.

FieldsofGolde: Which one do you have a crush on?

JWBull: Neither of them. One of them is like family and the other is just a friend.

FieldsofGolde: Maybe it's for the best or you wouldn't be able to spend so much time talking to me.

JWBull: And I'd miss that terribly.

FieldsofGolde: Have you ever been married?

JWBull: No. My job made that rather impossible.

FieldsofGolde: You must have had a lot of girlfriends though. If you wanted girlfriends, I mean.

JWBull: Well, I have had a few. I'm only human. But I'm sure you're prettier than all of them.

FieldsofGolde: Well, that's good to know. ;)

JWBull: I feel like I'm flirting with you.

FieldsofGolde: Aren't you?

JWBull: But you're only twenty-one, or so you told me. Are you sure you wouldn't like to go back to talking about Star Wars?

FieldsofGolde: It's the internet, we can do whatever we want and no one has to know.

JWBull: You're right really. It doesn't matter that you wouldn't do this if you really met me.

FieldsofGolde: Wouldn't flirt with you? Well, I'm sure you're wrong there. But anyway, what are you wearing?

JWBull: What am I wearing? A waistcoat and a shirt and tie, and trousers.

JWBull: Why do you want to know what I'm wearing?

FieldsofGolde: I'm wearing a very short skirt that shows off my legs. And no knickers.

JWBull: Oh dear. Perhaps it's time to change the subject.

FieldsofGolde: Really?

JWBull: Well, maybe not... that does sound quite attractive.

FieldsofGolde: So would you like it if I, say, kissed you?

JWBull: I imagine I would like it very much.

FieldsofGolde: And if I ran kisses down your neck and took off that waistcoat and tie?

JWBull: That would be quite interesting, yes.

FieldsofGolde: Has it been a long time since you've been kissed?

JWBull: Very.

FieldsofGolde: A pity. I'd really like to be kissing you right now.

JWBull: I'm starting to wish you could.

FieldsofGolde: Good. And what if I took your shirt off too, and stroked and kissed your chest? Would you stop me?

JWBull: No...

FieldsofGolde: What would you do?

JWBull: I would stroke your hair gently and tell you not to stop.

FieldsofGolde: And if I took off your trousers also?

JWBull: I'd... allow you to do that, yes. Then it would only be fair if I took your blouse off, wouldn't it? So that I could see your breasts, hold them and kiss them myself.

FieldsofGolde: Are you hard for me right now?

JWBull: Do you really want me to answer that?

FieldsofGolde: Yes, I do.

JWBull: Yes, I am.

FieldsofGolde: Then picture me touching your erection and stroking it.

JWBull: Yes...

FieldsofGolde: Rubbing it harder, watching the expression on your face.

FieldsofGolde: And then kneeling before you, lowering my head to kiss your thighs, teasing you. Do you want me to continue?

JWBull: Please do.

FieldsofGolde: I would take you into my mouth and use my tongue to pleasure you.

FieldsofGolde: Do you realize that I'm touching myself right now, thinking of this?

JWBull: Really?

FieldsofGolde: Yes. But I wish it could be you touching me.

JWBull: So do I. Very much.

FieldsofGolde: I'm very wet now, just wishing your fingers were between my thighs, caressing me.

FieldsofGolde: I want to straddle you right there in your chair, I want to feel you there, feel you pushing into me. Do you want that?

JWBull: Oh yes. I think that would be amazing.

FieldsofGolde: I want to hear every sound you make while I move on you, hear you asking me for more.

FieldsofGolde: I think I'm going to come right now, just talking about this... but I'd rather be coming with you inside me.

FieldsofGolde: I'd rather feel you come when I do, trembling for me and holding me close to you.

FieldsofGolde: Would you want that?

FieldsofGolde: Are you there?

JWBull: I'm here. And of course I would want that.

FieldsofGolde: Were you touching yourself?

JWBull: Are you going to make me admit it?

FieldsofGolde: That means you were. Did you come?

JWBull: Yes.

FieldsofGolde: Now I'm picturing you, with your trousers down but still wearing a waistcoat, your hair untied, and looking generally satisfied.

JWBull: How did you know I tie back my hair?

FieldsofGolde: *shrug* I don't know; you must have told me.

JWBull: I never told you. And men my age almost never have long hair.

FieldsofGolde has signed off.

JWBull: It's you, isn't it Seras? Well, that wasn't a very nice joke to play on me.

FieldsofGolde cannot receive your message because he or she has signed off. FieldsofGolde will receive your message when signing back in.

JWBull: I suppose it's my fault for setting up the Internet for you and telling you my screen name.

FieldsofGolde cannot receive your message because he or she has signed off. FieldsofGolde will receive your message when signing back in.

JWBull: I'm a bit disappointed in you, Seras Victoria.

FieldsofGolde cannot receive your message because he or she has signed off. FieldsofGolde will receive your message when signing back in.

JWBull has signed off.


End file.
